1 Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to presses for marking sheet-metal, and is directed to improve the construction, efficiency and mode of operation of presses of this character.
It is known that in certain cases sheet-metal articles or plates must be marked, either compulsorily or for the sake of convenience, notably in the case of high-strength sheets, which must be checked one by one by a personnel skilled in the art, these sheets being utilized in certain manufacturing processes only if duly marked.
Some manufacturers are also desirous to mark sheet-metal articles or stock produced in their factories, even if this step is not compulsory, so that they can take advantage of a distinguishing mark.
As a rule, sheet metal is marked by hand by using the punch held by the checker. However, a machine specially designed for this purpose is also known, but its cost is extremely high due to the complicated electronic system required for obtaining a continuous marking of the sheets at their normal rate of feed which may be for example of the order of 80 to 120 m/mn.
2 Description of the invention
It is the essential object of the present invention to provide a press for marking sheet-metal articles, which is both extremely reliable and of relatively low cost.
For this purpose, the press for marking iron or steel sheets according to this invention is characterised in that it comprises on a same frame structure and in co-operative relationship a roller for driving the sheets to be marked, which rotates at a peripheral velocity equal to the linear feed rate of the sheets, and an oscillatable embosser mounted for free oscillation about its axis between two end positions, namely its upstream and downstream end positions, respectively, the arrangement being such that in any of these two positions said oscillatable embosser does not contact the sheet and can be locked, said fly consisting essentially of a cylindrical segment carrying on its outer periphery the necessary marking punches, in combination with means for adjusting the position of the axis of said oscillatable embosser in relation to that of said driving roller, according to the thickness or gage of the sheets to be marked, and means for releasing said oscillatable embosser from its upstream position, to permit the marking of the sheet travelling through the press, means for holding said oscillatable embosser in its downstream end position, the marking step proper, other means for subsequently returning said oscillatable embosser from its downstream end position to its upstream end position, between the passage of two successive sheets.